Blackfire
by Lucife Angel
Summary: The human Jeremy has lost all that he loves. After he recieves a journal from his father he turns into a cat and is sent to have fun saving the clans.


Jeremy's father told him a tale of wild cats that lived in the forest called White Heart. He made it sound real and he's always admired the strong warriors. He had always wanted to join Fireheart and Graystripe in their adventures that his father spun out. His father died soon after he turned 16 years old leaving the rest of the story unfinished.

Jeremy moved out to a place called Chelford Mill with his grandfather after his father died. A thinned out forest (though its more of a woods) called Kemnebi surrounded Chelford. He ventured through every once in awhile moving as quiet as possible. His grandfather knew he was ill so he asked Jeremy if he wanted a pet to keep him company but Jeremy refused when he remembered the stories his father told him. One day his grandfather called him in and spoke to Jeremy his voice withered," Jeremy my time is short so I need to give you this." He holds up a leather book. Jeremy takes it instinctively but he was in shock. Despite the fact he had only been with his grandfather for half a year he had grown to love and respect him. Don't leave me! I'll be lonely when you leave, he wanted to cry to him as he took his last breath but he stayed silent. Jeremy looked at his grandfather's kind wrinkled face, his eyes closed looking peaceful. Jeremy cries but it does not last. 16 year olds should not cry, they are suppose to be tough and not show any emotion, Jeremy told himself randomly opening the book as the tears dried up.

To Jeremy's surprise it had his fathers handwriting in it. Jeremy's father's cramp yet somehow fluid handwriting covered nearly all the pages in the book except the last two. The second to last page had only a sentence that had nothing else on it or to do with the rest of the writing. The last page was completely blank. He flips back to the second to last page and read the words out loud:

"When all is lost turn to the forests and the stars will lead you."

The house shone with bright light as the last words dropped from his lips. Silvery cat forms flowed out of the journal circling around Jeremy faster and faster. When the starry cats cleared from the room, Jeremy was gone and in his place was a flame-pelted kit with oddly marked black paws and light green eyes rimmed with emerald.

Jeremy mewed startled," What just happened?" He looked himself over and saw that he was a kitten," Oh! How did this happen?" He noticed the book that his grandfather had given him laying on the floor open and reread the last sentence his father wrote in it.

"Oh dear! This is…not good or is it?" Jeremy twitched his ear irritably trying to decide what emotion his situation was. Jeremy lashed his tail as he made his decision. He'd sit vigil as his father told him the warriors did for their dead. Jeremy scrambled up to his human grandfather and nuzzled his nose against his grandfather's hand. He settled down and waited for sunrise.

Jeremy blinked open his eyes and yawned. A flood of smells stormed Jeremy. He looked around wildly and noticed that he was in a glorious clearing with four oak trees surrounding it. He sniffed around curiously and found four strong, very different smells. He followed them and led him to look up at the top of the rock. He saw four powerful looking cats.

One had a blue-gray pelt and was a she-cat. The one to her right was another tomcat with a black fur, a twisted paw and scarred muzzle. On to her left was a large tom with bracken colored fur and beside him was a jet-black tomcat.

Jeremy asks uncertainly, "A-are you guys StarClan warriors?" He kneads the lush green grass under his paws. The she-cat bowed her head to him, "Jeremy, you are clever and accept things with courage. The Starclan has chosen to send you to our clans to warn them of danger. Three others will join you before you meet the Clans."

"Why would you choose a-a me who use to be hu-twoleg to save your clans?" This time the jet-black tom answered Jeremy, "Because you understand the language of towlegs and the threat has something to do with them. You are no longer a twolegger." The she-cat adds," You're right Nightstar. He is no longer a human so he needs a clan name. We've never done this before but you belong to no clan." The bracken colored tom step forward taking the honor of naming him," Jeremy, as your warrior ancestors we look down upon you. You already know most of our warrior codes if not all. We accept you as a clan member to all clans. Will you accept our offer?"

Jeremy hesitated then answered," I do."

Relief was obvious on all the cats' faces when he answered. The bracken colored cat continued, " The Jeremy from this point on you will be known as Blackfire. We honor you for you courage and acceptance of your changes."

The four cats cheered his name, "Blackfire! Blackfire!"

They leapt down and nosed him before continuing, "Blackfire you'll be joined by four cats on your journey. Lightpaw, Ravenwing, Rainfur, and Hunterpaw. You have to travel through the mountains past the moorlands is where you will find the clans. I, Bluestar and the other three, Oakheart," Her tail flicked to the bracken colored, "Nightstar," she flicks it the jet-black cat, "And Deadfoot will be with you as you journey teaching you everything you need to know about your new life. Now go Blackfire and start your journey. Save our clans from the twolegs." The cats faded away.

Blackfire woke up his nose pressed against the freezing skin of his grandfather. He leapt backwards and off the bed. Thank-fully he was a cat and landed on his feet. Trying to slow down his heartbeat he meandered through the house to the front door. He stared at the huge oaken door shutting Blackfire inside. The wind ruffled his fur as he figured out what to do. The wind… Oh yeah! I left a window open in the kitchen! What luck! Blackfire ran through the archway leading to the kitchen. He stared up at the open window suddenly dismayed. How was he to get up there? It was easy when he was human but now that he was a kitten it wasn't so easy if not impossible!

Blackfire decided to jump up, after remembering a fact that cats were really good jumpers. Backing up as far as he could he took a running head start and jumped crashing into the wall. Jeremy stumbled away dizzy and in pain, "Ow! That hurt and it didn't work! What can I do now? Try again?" Blackfire looked around and for the first time he saw a chair next to the counter leading to open window. 'Excellent! It's a gift from starclan!' Jeremy jumped onto the chair and onto the counter. He sighed in relief, his heart beating to fast for comfort. Jeremy slipped out the window and miraculously landed onto his four paws.

From there Blackfire started his journey while another Cat started his.


End file.
